


Let's Start Living Dangerously

by bonotje



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, Sexting, Singapore Grand Prix 2018, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: This couldn’t be meant for him, right? Why the fuck would Max Verstappen be sending him nudes?Or, the Max/Daniel/Lewis threesome no one asked for.





	Let's Start Living Dangerously

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, so I really have no excuse for this. Max and Lewis were just very giggly during the post race press conference in Singapore and my hand slipped and this happened. Enjoy 5.2k of threesome smut :P

He's just scrolling through his instagram feed, finally having some time to relax after a busy day of press duties before the race weekend really kicks off, when he sees a notification pop up.  _ Max Verstappen has sent you a message _ the whatsapp notification says. He frowns at his phone, he barely spoke to Max in real life, for a long time he was just  _ this guy _ , let alone talk to him over the phone. Which just makes him all the more curious, so he clicks on the notification quickly. What he sees then is not what he expected at all. Max is lying almost naked on a bed, with one hand fisting his hard cock through his boxers,  the tip of it just poking out, bright red against the white of his Calvin Kleins. 

This couldn’t be meant for him, right? Why the fuck would Max Verstappen be sending him nudes? And before he can think harder on the why, the picture is gone,  _ message deleted  _ now replacing it. The picture is already saved to his phone though. 

_ Too late. _ Is all he sends back. 

 

\---

 

“Shit, shit, shit,” he curses once he realises the mistake he's just made. The name  _ Hamilton _ blinking up at him at the top of the screen instead on  _ Daniel _ . He unwraps his hand from around his cock and quickly taps on the picture he just send to Lewis fucking Hamilton, hitting the delete button just as quick. 

How could he have been so stupid, he never even really talked to Lewis on whatsapp.  He’d just accidentally hit his chat window earlier when he went to ask Brendon something about the drivers parade on Sunday, their surnames making them appear next to each other in his phone. Still the chat window had been the first one on his list instead of Daniel's like usual. 

But surely Lewis hadn’t seen it yet, right? He’d been so quick. But then he sees the words  _ Hamilton is typing _ pop up at the top of the chat, his phone buzzing with a message not long after. 

_ Too late. _

 

\---

 

He drives the qualifying lap of his life, getting pole on a track were the Mercedes' were already written off. He’s answering Martin’s questions, adrenaline running wild through his veins when he sees the young man in the corner of his eye. Max is a sweaty mess like himself, but there's a happy grin on his face, his lap amazing as well. Their eyes meet and for a split second he sees worry in those blue eyes, but then Max is biting at his lip a teasing twinkle in his eyes. Oh this was gonna get interesting. 

Last night he hadn’t been able to stop himself from looking at the picture again. He tried telling himself he was just being careful making sure he didn’t have nudes, nudes from another guy, saved to his camera roll. His thumb had never hit the delete button though, eyes falling instead to the taut frame of the Dutchman. His abs on full display as a happy trail directed his eyes to where Max has a strong hand wrapped around himself, white boxers not leaving too much to the imagination. 

With the look Max just sent him the image is brought back to the forefront of his mind, his eyes lingering on Max’s back as both of them are dragged away to their own garages. The lights of the garage are bright like all around the track and people are patting his back, jostling him around as they celebrate pole position, but his mind is elsewhere. It’s on pale skin and strong hands, on tight underwear and the outline of a long hard cock. 

 

\---

 

He climbs out of the car, exhausted and overwhelmed, but also feeling amazing. He doesn’t know how he drove a lap like that with a car that’s been giving him so many difficulties this weekend but he did, somehow. He’s waiting for the microphone to turn to him when he feels Lewis’ eyes on him. There’s something in the gaze that makes him worry at first, remembering the compromising position he’s sure Lewis had seen him in on Thursday. But he doesn’t find disgust or anything like that, no there’s curiosity in those eyes, intrigue, a hint of lust, so instead of biting his lip in worry he bites down on it with a twinkle in his eye, this could be fun. 

He’s swept away from the grid quickly, pushed in the direction of the press circle. He’d rather have another one of those ice baths, but the horde of microphones is already waiting for him and for once he has a great qualifying to talk about so he goes where he’s directed. 

 

\---

 

He wins, it’s a boring race for the most part, but he wins and that’s what counts. And it wouldn’t be Singapore if it wasn’t fucking exhausting. The adrenaline in his blood is fighting hard though, making his leg bounce and a megawatt grin stick to his face. He sees Max get out of the car, the other man putting in a good fight, actually making his adrenaline spike for a bit when he got close through the traffic. 

It’s when he takes his helmet off that he can’t stop his eyes from lingering. A two hour race in the Singapore heat should have made him look anything but like he does right now. Sure he’s a sweaty mess like all of them are, but he’s glowing, radiating off happiness and just looking all together amazing. 

There’s questions and then anthems are being played and before he knows it he’s hit by the spray of Max’s champagne bottle as soon the music starts playing. Sebastian is off to the side drinking his instead, not really joining in on the celebrations, but him and Max are just acting like big kids. The champagne stings in his eyes, but he can’t wipe the grin from his face. As he wipes the sticky liquid away from his face and they line up for the pictures he’s very much aware of Max’s body beside him. Of the way the muscles of his back feel through his race suit, the way he smells of sweat and champagne and how the smile on his face makes him look both younger and older at once.   

The press conference is something else, he won the race yet most of the questions are for Sebastian. Bored, he feels the energy draining from his body slowly and he tries to keep himself hyped. He’s bouncing in his chair by the end of it, him and Max chatting through a lot of it. About the race mostly. Until he nearly chokes on his drink at Max’s next words. Max is actually covering up his mic, instead of just relying on the tech people to cut the audio, when he says it. “ _ Let’s celebrate, come to my room tonight.”  _

He coughs against the stinging of his drink going down the wrong way and looks over at Max with wide eyes, but the younger man is just looking out at the room again, face blank. He can’t stop thinking about those words for the rest of the conference.  _ Come to my room tonight.  _ What did he mean? Images of what could possible be happening in Max’s room later run through his mind, none of them safe for work and he was still very much at work right now.    

An interviewer actually asks him something then and he has to concentrate very hard on the words spoken to him, because as he risks another look at Max, Max raises his eyebrows just a little, eyes filled with heat. 

As they leave the room, Max runs up to him, pats his back and then gives him one of those bro hugs. It all happens so fast, he barely has time to blink as he breathes in Max’s scent and feels a piece of paper slip into his hand. He’s gone just as quickly, already chatting to his press handler as all of them head towards the press circle. He looks down at his hand then and slowly unfolds the note,  _ I’m in room 305,  _ is all it says. He clenches his eyes shut, fuck this was really happening wasn’t it?

 

\---

 

He’s had a few beers with the crew after the race to celebrate his win. The buzz of alcohol is humming through his veins as he makes his way up to Max’s room. He’s got the note clutched tightly in his hands as he waits for the elevator to bring him to the third floor, two floors down from his own room.  _ 305, 305, 305  _ he reminds himself as he walks through the corridor checking the numbers until he finds it. He shoves the note in his pocket and knocks on the door, foot tapping away as he waits, not sure what to feel right now.  

The door finally opens, but it’s Ricciardo’s beaming smile that greets him instead of Max. 

“Oh uhm, hi Daniel, I thought this was Max’s room?” Lewis says unsure. His hand twitches to try and get the slip of paper with the room number from his pocket just to double check, when Dan speaks up. 

“Oh yeah it is, come in we’ve been waiting.”

“We?” He'd heard rumours about Max and Daniel for sure but he'd never really thought about it too much. After all there had been rumours about him and Nico as well and those weren’t true, so why would these be? He'd figured the selfie Max had accidentally sent him was for a girlfriend, but thinking about it now he should have probably realised the rumours were true. That the jokes they made about it were the perfect cover. 

“Shit Max, did you not tell him?” Dan asks as they walk in the room, the small hallway stopping him from seeing Max just yet. Now that he takes Daniel in a bit better he can see the outline of Daniel's cock through his shorts and so he shouldn’t be surprised by Max’s state of undress, as he rounds the corner, yet he can’t stop his eyes from widening as he takes in the man lying on the bed. 

“Shit man,” he breathes out. He hadn't really known what he'd be getting himself into tonight. Wondered whether Max had just been fucking with him. It didn't look like Max was just fucking with him right now, his hand tightly wrapped around himself, without the layer of his boxers covering him this time. And he doesn’t know where to look, eyes finding a random spot on the wall just to be safe.

“Max, you didn’t tell him?” Dan asks again. 

“I figured he’d know,” Max shrugs. 

Lewis shakes his head at that, the other man talking so casual when he’s lying there stark naked. “All you said was come to my room tonight, how should I have known?”

“We’re kind of a package deal these days,” Dan laughs. He just looks over at Daniel blankly.

“Oh come on Lewis!” Had he really been so oblivious? He’d been a little preoccupied with trying to win another championship he tells himself, before telling them the same. 

“Good enough excuse I guess,” Max shrugs, “You’re still up for it though?”

And he bites his lip, gives it all of 2 seconds to think over, before he shrugs. “Guess I just got a two for one deal.”

And Daniel laughs a little to hard at that, his nerves showing a little. Max makes doesn’t show any nerves though when he shuffles over to the edge of the bed on his knees. He beckons Lewis over towards him, smirk on his face.  

“Aren’t those the best kind of deals?” Max laughs as he twists his fingers into Lewis’ shirt, pulls him even closer and leans in slowly. His eyes fall to Max’s lips, plump with a badly grown beard surrounding them. He runs his tongue over his own lips, wets them quickly as Max leans closer and closer until finally their lips meet. 

Max kisses fierce, teeth nipping at Lewis’ lips until he opens up for him and he can’t stop the groan from falling from his lips as Max’s tongue touches his own. Soft but persistent as he fucks his way into Lewis’ mouth. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Daniel almost whispers in awe, from behind them. 

Max pulls back a little, glances over at Dan with a cheeky grin on his face. He radiates confidence as his fingers find the hem of Lewis’ black t-shirt. He’s the only one naked, but it looks like he wants to change that as he starts pulling up his shirt. It’s pulled over his head and thrown off into a corner of the room quickly, Max’s fingers searing hot against his skin.

He feels another pair of hands on his body then, running up his sides until they rest on his shoulders. They squeeze down as he feels Daniel’s body press up against his back, the outline of his hard cock pressing into his arse. “What do you wanna do?”

And he honestly has no idea, there’d been so many fantasies running through his mind but they’d just been with Max, he’s got another man to include in them now. So he ends up just shrugging, a bit of a confused sound leaving his lips as he does so. 

“Come on, you’ve been thinking about it haven’t you? Do you want him to suck you off? Come all over that pretty face of his? Do you wanna fuck him? Or maybe you want him to fuck you?” Daniel purrs into his ear. 

He shakes his head, flashes of all those scenarios playing through his head now. He can already see those lips wrapped around him, swollen raw as he fucks into his mouth. Can see Max underneath him as he fucks into him hard, can see him bouncing on his cock as he rides him. He gives the last scenario a few seconds to consider, Max’s body looming over him as he fucks him, but then quickly shakes the idea from his mind. He doesn’t think that’s something for tonight. 

“What about you?” Lewis asks once he realises Daniel hadn’t included himself in any of those scenarios. 

“You’re the winner, so you’re the boss tonight. I guess you could fuck me as well,” Daniel says with a shrug, his strong body still pressed against his back, radiating heat into his skin. And he considers it, thinks about how good Daniel would look underneath him as well. The thing is though he’d come here thinking it would just be Max, so the idea of fucking Max is what’s sticking to his brain. 

“No,” he says with another shake of his head, then continues with determination. “I want to fuck him. I want to fuck him, but first I want him to suck me off.” 

“Good choice,” Daniel breathes into his ear. And when he looks back at Max, his pupils are blown wide, lip caught between his teeth. He thumbs it loose before leaning down ever so slightly, Max’s position on the bed actually giving Lewis a tiny bit of a height advantage. 

They kiss slowly, tongues dragging against each other languidly. There’s less resistance from Max this time, the other man letting him take the lead now. He dragging his tongue over the roof of Max’s mouth slowly when he feels Daniel’s hands shift and find his belt buckle. He works it free from his belt loops quickly, fingers popping open the buttons of his jeans with practiced ease then. As soon as they’re undone Dan’s hand finds its way into his boxers just as easily. 

Yeah, he’s definitely done this before. Can see him working open Max’s jeans over and over again until it’s become routine. His hand sneaking it’s way past another pair of Calvin Kleins to find that cock already hard for him. 

His own cock twitches as Dan’s fingers wrap around him, stroking him until he’s hard as a rock, hips bucking up for more. Dan’s other hand is pushing his jeans and pants down then, the belt clanking loudly against the floor as they fall down. 

“Max, be a good boy and suck Lewis off yeah.”

He blinks at the look in Max’s eyes then, eyes clouded with lust as he nods slowly at Daniel’s command. He hadn’t expected this dynamic between them, the younger man always so feisty in public. An air of confidence following him like it had earlier, but it’s like a switch has been turned as he let’s the command wash over him. 

He’s down on his hands and knees then, strong hand wrapping around the base of his cock as his tongue flicks out over the head. Lewis hisses in a breath then, body trying to move even closer. The heat of Max’s mouth is a shock as it surrounds him, drawing a groan from between clenched teeth. 

He looks down at where Max’s lips are wrapped around him and it looks so much better than it did in his head. Max’s hair falls down over his forehead in soft tufts, his eyes closed as he sucks down around him. 

He feels Max swallow around him before he starts sinking down over him. Further and further until he hits the back of his throat. He swallows again, gagging a little and a ridiculous sound leaves Lewis’ throat, the tight heat almost making him come already.  

Max draws back then, licking at the head as he goes. “Fuck you’re big,” he groans, voice raw. 

And he really can’t wait any longer. He pulls Max back up, pressing a hard kiss against his lips and then starts pushing him backwards until his back hits the bed. He steps away from the heat of Daniel’s body, spares him a quick glance but then pushes himself onto the bed at Daniel’s nod. 

He runs his hands down Max’s body, feels the muscles ripple underneath his touch. He wraps his fingers around his still very hard cock, gives it a few strokes and then starts moving his hand even further down. 

“I’m good,” Max says stopping his hand from where it was going. He sends him a questioning look. “You took a long time to get here.”      

And as his hand continues on its path anyway he finds Max’s hole slick already, two fingers slipping in easily. 

Max gasps as his fingers breach him, moaning as he fucks them in a few times. But then he sits up, his hands pushing at Lewis’ shoulders as that fire from before returns. He keeps pushing until Lewis is on his back instead. Max reaches for the strip on condoms on the bedside table, tears one off and bites into the foil to open it up. 

It’s rolled down over his cock in a quick move and then Max is leaning over him, muscular thighs on either side of him. He sinks down over him slowly, tight heat engulfing him inch by inch. He groans out at the feeling and barely has time to take it in before Max starts moving, pace picking up speed quickly. 

His breathing quickens as Max keeps bouncing on his cock, his nails digging into Lewis’ chest. He feels him tense all of a sudden, a long drawn out moan falling from his lips as pleasure shoots through his body. Max keeps going like that then, the angle making Lewis hit his prostate each time. 

And for the second time in a frankly too short a time he feels like he’s gonna come again. He bites down on his lip hard, biting pain enough to distract him from coming for now. His hands fall onto Max’s hips to still his movement, the man blinking down at him in confusion. 

Lewis is pushing himself up then, his arms wrapping around Max’s waist as he rearranges them until Max’s back is pressed into the foot of the bed. And he’s about to push back in when all of a sudden Daniel’s voice breaks through.

“Not like that.” 

He’d almost forgotten the other man was still there, too focussed on the young man bouncing on his cock. He glances up at where Daniel is sat on the armchair in the corner of the room, perfect view of the bed. He can’t really read the expression there, something possessive maybe? He sees Daniel’s gaze flick down to where Max is looking at him, upside down, but they somehow still manage to have a full conversation just with their eyes. He sees Max nod before he starts moving underneath him, twisting around until he’s on his front. Oh, not like  _ that.  _

Once Max has twisted himself around and pushed himself up onto his elbows and knees Lewis looks back at Daniel, sees him nod slowly, hand working over himself just as slow. He pushes forward then, pulls Max’s hips just so and then presses back in, delighting in the groan that falls from Max’s lips at the movement. 

They’re faced directly towards Daniel now, Max holding onto the edge of the bed to stop himself from getting pushed off by each of his thrusts. Daniel’s gaze is heated as it meets Lewis, hand working over himself at the same speed he pushes into Max. It flicks down then, focuses in on his boyfriend. On the way his fingers are turning white from clenching around the sheets, the way his mouth falls open wide each time Lewis hits his prostate. On the way he looks up at Daniel almost wanton, lust swirling in those blue eyes. 

He keeps up a steady pace, feels himself getting closer slowly when he sees Daniel move from the chair. His shorts fall down easily as he stands up and steps out of them, moving towards the bed. Lewis feels himself slow down, waiting on Daniel’s next move. 

“Keep going,” Daniel says with a nod, before looking down at Max. He runs a gentle hand over Max’s face, softly works his bottom lip loose from where he’s biting on it. Another brush of his thumb over his lips before he lets it slip in between them. And Lewis is transfixed by them, the way they are together, speaking a thousand words with their eyes alone. He thrusts forward again and groans at the way Max’s moan sounds around Daniel’s thumb pressed into his mouth. 

And he knows what will happen next, before Daniel even makes a move to pull his thumb back from where Max is sucking on it. He does exactly that then, Max whining as the digit slips from his mouth. He doesn’t have to wait long though, because Daniel is already gripping at his cock, pushing it towards Max’s face instead. 

The man underneath him doesn’t need to be told what to do, mouth waiting eagerly as Daniel pushes into it. And the way Max’s moans sound around Daniel’s cock is even better than before, sound garbled and guttural. 

Daniel starts thrusting forward then, in time with Lewis. Groans fill the room as he meets Dan’s eyes once more, pupils blown wide, but there’s a smirk playing on his lips. Because he knows, he knows that even though he isn’t the one actually fucking Max he’s got the command of the room. Knows that Max will do as he says, will listen to Daniel and not Lewis. And he knows Lewis will only follow his lead, would listen to him if he told him to stop right now. He doesn’t though, just flicks his eyes back down to Max, wipes away some sweaty hair from his forehead and then buries his fingers into the locks instead.    

It’s Daniel that sets the pace then, pushing in in quick bursts that Lewis mimics. And he feels himself really getting close now, the sounds of the two of them and the smell of sex in the air only making the pleasure from the tight heat around his cock more intense. 

“Close,” he groans out in warning. He follows Dan’s eyes as they meet his again, silently asks for permission and then Daniel simply nods.  

It only takes a few more thrusts, hips picking up speed as he works himself towards his release. Heat swirling in his stomach as his movements turn sloppy, body needing the release. And with a loud  _ shit _ he buries himself deep in Max one last time, filling the condom. He fucks into him in a few more aborted thrusts before he pulls out slowly, ties the condom off and falls back onto the mattress, body still twitching but sated. 

He blinks slowly, eyes focussing back in on the other two men in the room. Daniel’s head is thrown back in bliss as he continues fucking himself into Max’s mouth. He sees Dan’s fingers tightening in Max’s hair, thighs trembling as he gets close. He doesn’t give any sort of warning, but Max sucks him down more greedily, so in tune with Daniel’s needs. It’s only a few strokes later that Daniel comes with a shout, Max drinking down every last drop of him. Licking his lips for good measure as Dan pulls out. 

Daniel sits down on the bed, takes a few steadying breaths and then his hands are back on Max, pulling him upright. Their lips meets easily, Daniel groaning as he tastes himself on Max’s tongue. He manoeuvres them around until Max is lying on his back, cock falling heavily against his stomach. 

Dan wraps his hand around Max at the same time he says “Kiss him.” And Lewis has to take a second to take in what he’s saying, eyes transfixed once more on the the display in front of him. Max’s cock is red from holding out so long, balls drawn tight as Daniel moves his hand over him. 

He slowly drags his eyes away from it, letting them fall instead on Max’s plump lips.  _ Kiss him, _ Daniel had said. He gently places his hand on Max’s cheek, turns the other man’s gaze away from Daniel and leans down until their lips meet once more. 

He tastes different from before, Dan’s cock and cum lingering on his tongue and Lewis laps it up greedily. Max kisses back fierce, biting at his lips until Daniel twists his hand just so and he’s gasping into his mouth instead. 

The sound Dan’s hand makes as he strokes Max to his release is starting to sound obscene, pre-come slickening his movements. Max is biting back quick gasps of air, body taut, hands clenched into the sheets tight. And is in absolute awe of him as he realises what he’s doing, how he’s trying so hard not to come. Not until Daniel tells him to.  

He feels Dan’s gaze on him then, drawing his attention away from where Max is biting at his lip hard. Dan cocks his head then, a question playing in his eyes. A question he doesn’t really understand until the other man raises an eyebrow, daring him to tell Max what to do next. 

“Come Max,” he dares, intrigued to see what Max will do. 

The Dutchman’s eyes blink open slowly and his eyes are begging for release, but his head shakes no. He hisses another gasp of air into his mouth as Dan twists his hand around the head of his cock tight, eyes clenched shut once more as he waits. Waits and fights off his impending orgasms as best as he can.  

It takes three more torturous strokes before those two magic words fall from Daniel’s lips. “Come Max.”

And he does, almost violently. His body drawn taut, back lifted from the bed as a sob falls from his lips. It feels like he keeps coming and coming, chest heaving as pearly drops of come splatter onto it. 

It takes a long while before Max blinks open his eyes again, gaze a little dazed as he takes in the two men next to him. Daniel’s moved over to lie down on his right side, Lewis still raised on his elbow as he looks down on him from the left. 

“Damn,” Max breathes out, voice sex rough, before cuddling into Daniel’s chest. 

Both him and Daniel chuckle,  _ damn _ indeed. He runs a hand through his hair, feeling a little out of place now that everyone has gotten their release. He looks over at the two of them, Daniel is running a soft hand through Max’s hair as he presses a quick kiss against the lips he was kissing just a few moments ago. Daniel’s laughing softly as he tries to untangle himself from the younger man, Max clinging onto him with a soft whine. 

“Come on babe, I’ll be back in just a second.” 

He finally manages to untangle himself, rolls his eyes as they meet Lewis’ and then walks over to the little bathroom. Max follows Daniel with his eyes until he’s disappeared and then sits up, reaches for his phone and starts scrolling through his messages as if he hadn’t just had a threesome.   

Daniel rolls his eyes as he walks back into the room, wet cloth in hand. “I swear it’s like that thing is superglued to his fingers.” 

“Shut up,” Max says without removing his eyes away from the screen. 

Dan shakes his head with a sigh and throws the cloth at Max’s face. Max spluttering as it hits him. He sends a glare at his boyfriend before he gives himself a cursory wipe down with the cloth. His cock has gone soft now, rosy instead of bright red as it lies against pale skin. His eyes are drawn away then by the sound of Daniel rummaging through the mini bar. 

“Yes!” He hears the Australian cheer as he draws a small bottle of champagne from the fridge. He starts untangling the foil from around the top quickly, popping the cork with a grin. He sees Max shake his head beside him. 

“What? I didn’t get to have any yet today like the two of you,” Daniel says with an exaggerated pout, before taking a big gulp of the golden liquid. He shuffles back over to the bed and lets himself fall in between Max and Lewis, handing the bottle over to him. 

He takes a sip, the liquid tasting far from the expensive champagne they waste on the podiums but it’ll do. 

“Well that was an interesting way to celebrate a win,” he laughs. 

“Good though right?” Max asks with a wink. 

“Yeah,” he says with a shake of his head, before handing the bottle over to Max. He doesn’t really know what will happen next, but he hasn’t been kicked out of the room yet so he guesses that’s a good sign. 

He sees Daniel trying to get the champagne bottle from Max, the younger man holding it away from him with a grin. And Lewis swears all he did was blink and all of a sudden Max is straddling Daniel’s hips, bottle of champagne still held away from the Australian’s reach. Max sends him a dangerous look then, a smirk playing on his lips as he starts to tip the bottle over slowly. Daniel gasps as the liquid hit his chest and runs down his torso slowly. 

“Want some more champagne Lewis?” Max asks, smirk still playing on his lips. 

 

Oh this night was  _ far _ from over.   

 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. As always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com)


End file.
